nbrfandomcom-20200214-history
Mozou Style
The Mozou Style is an 'element' created by the player NVAMH's character, Mozou Uzumaki . Though his character cannot use any element, he found a way to 'copy' not only other elements, but bloodlines as well, even without elemental chakra and access to the bloodlines. Mozou Style Mozou's basic style of ninjutsu uses non-elemental jutsu, such as the replacement technique, to mimic the effects of elemental jutsu. An example of this is 'Mozou Style: Earth Bombardment ' where he jumps over or towards his target then uses the replacement technique on a large rock to crush his target. Advanced Mozou Style Mozou's advanced style focuses mimicking elemental techniques. An example is 'Advanced Mozou Style: Electric Arc ' which allows him to send a bolt of lightning in a linear path toward his target. Clan Art Mozou calls his makeshift clans his Mozou Style: Clan Art of (clan name). These vary in concept, and some are even out right copied. An example of which is 'Mozou Style: Clan Art of Nara ' which he does by actually using the clan techniques. Kekkei Genkai Art Mozou calls his copied bloodlines his Mozou Style: Kekkei Genkai Art of (name of bloodline). These are accomplished in a variety of ways. An example of this is 'Mozou Style: Kekkei Genkai Art of Hydration ' which allows him to turn into water, making him virtually impossible to hit. However while the real hydration technique can be counteracted with a lighting based attack, the Mozou Style version cannot. Ninja Arts Mozou has several non elemental, general ninja techniques he has made and/or copied, these are his Mozou Style: Ninja Art of (name of jutsu). An example is his 'Mozou Style: Ninja Art of Sensing ' which allows him to sense any lifeform within the vicinity. Secret Arts Mozou has several secret arts that are not necessarily elemental or kekkei genkai but of similar status, these he calls Mozou Style: Secret Art of (name of technique). These range from clan jutsu to kinjutsu and has the potential of being his most wide-spread style sub-category. An example of this is 'Mozou Style: Secret Art of Time-Space Strike ' which alters time and space to increase the speed power of the user's attack. Alchemic Arts Mozou as a few arts that are more akin to alchemy than ninjutsu, these are called Mozou Style: Alchemic Art of (name of technique). An example would be 'Mozou Style: Alchemic Art of Necromancy ' which summons skeletons to fight by his side, these skeletons are held together and given a minor form of sentience by a seal of his own creation. God Arts There are currently two jutsu that gives Mozou god-like abilities, these are known as Mozou Style: God Art of (name of technique). An example would be 'Mozou Style God Art of Omnipotence ' which gives him the ability to see everything within his domain. ?? Arts He also has some techniques of an unassigned art, these arts have yet to be named. They are also seemingly less useful and more for novelty value. These are also the only known tecniques in which he is willing to share their power with other players. An example would be his 'Art of Kernelsprite ' which creates a sentient orb of chakra to follow the user (or target) that can be 'prototyped ' twice, each time the sprite gains some attributes of the prototyped item. Category:Player Made Elemental Affinities Category:Fannon Category:Mozou Style